Instinto animal
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Debía calmar sus impulsos de una manera u otra. Entrenar y meditar, constantemente, esa era la solución. Pero cierta arqueóloga no hacía más que llamar su atención. ¿Podría retener su instinto animal?


**Hola, aquí os traigo un pequeño fic que llamo cariñosamente "escusa para escribir lemon ZoRo" No os entretengo más y nos vemos abajo :3**

**Disclaimer: One piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama**

* * *

El peliverde se encontraba de nuevo allí. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba en aquella semana? Había perdido la cuenta. Suspiró y cambió el agua que salía tibia por la más helada que pudiera salir. Tiritó un poco pero enseguida agradeció la ayuda de una buena ducha de agua fría para calmar su erección. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Era difícil de explicar, en realidad, ni él lo entendía.

Estaba entrenando como cualquier otro día, con sus pesas de tamaño monstruoso. Hasta ahí todo normal en la rutina de Roronoa Zoro. Hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, rompió con la rutina. La arqueóloga de los Mugiwaras entró en la sala de vigía/sala de entrenamiento, libro en mano. La entrada de la mujer desconcertó al espadachín que detuvo unos segundos su entrenamiento para comprobar que sus sentidos no le fallaban, pero en efecto Robin estaba allí. Con paso calmado todo asiento en uno de los bancos, dispuesta a continuar su lectura deleitándose de las vistas que Roronoa le ofrecía. Y es que ella no era de piedra, como toda mujer tenía sus necesidades. ¿Y quién mejor que el peliverde para satisfacerse? Tenía la intuición de que sería un amante impresionante.

Zoro continuo su entrenamiento ajeno a los pensamientos y miradas que la morena le dedicaba. No quería admitirlo para la presencia de la mujer lo incomodaba. Tener a la culpable de aquellos sueños tan moviditos y húmedos que tenía desde hacía algunas noches era demasiada tentación. Notaba que perdía el control y la parte más salvaje de él le pedía que se lanzara contra ella. Suspiró e intentó centrarse en su entrenamiento. Entonces Robin soltó un suspiro que lo hizo estremecer, la miró de reojo y se lamentó al instante. La morena se encontraba medio tumbada medio sentada de lado en el banco leyendo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Una visión pasó por su mente, Robin sonrojada entre sus brazos mientras gemía de puro placer por sus frenéticas embestidas. Apretó los dientes y el agarre que tenía sobre la pesa. Su miembro estaba despertando y eso no era bueno.

Robin volvió a contemplar el torso desnudo del espadachín, perlado de sudor y se relamió. Se había dado cuenta de que con aquel suspiro había conseguido llamar su atención así que probó con una pose más sensual, tumbada completamente de lado, dejando ver gran parte de su pecho desabrochando algunos de los botones de su ajustada camisa y soltando un ligero "mhn~".

A Zoro casi se le cae la pesa al suelo al escuchar aquel sonido tan sensual de los labios de la morena. La miró y enseguida su vista se dirigió al pecho de la mujer, relamiéndose y deseando poder pasar la lengua por aquella zona, mordisquear el pezón y seguir bajando con besos húmedos a una zona más intima. Su miembro reaccionó de nuevo al instante ante aquellos pensamientos. Aquel bulto iba a ser difícil de disimular.

Le dio la espalda a la arqueóloga, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya había notado su prominente erección. Sonrió satisfecha y siguió observando al peliverde. Se imaginó hundiendo las uñas en aquella perfecta espalda dejando marcas para demostrar que él la había poseído. Siguió bajando disfrutando de la visión de su trasero. Sin poder evitarlo, le dio una palmada con ayuda de un brazo _fleur_. Antes de que el espadachín pudiera reaccionar se fue de allí rápidamente dejando una pequeña cascada de pétalos de sakura detrás de él, justo donde había estado ese brazo _fleur_. Jamás pensó que Robin haría algo como eso, y ahora estaba demasiado duro para ocultarlo.

Y con eso llegamos a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Zoro salió de la ducha una vez que estaba lo suficientemente relajado. Se secó y salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura en dirección a su habitación en busca de algo de ropa. Robin lo observó pasar y sonrió divertida, pero el peliverde, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, la ignoró y siguió su camino. Una vez vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta que se le pegaba al torso volvió a la sala de entrenamientos. Se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, en pose de meditación. Suspiró. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

En primer lugar estaba el asunto de las necesidades que su cuerpo sufría. Llevaban algún tiempo en alta mar sin pisar ninguna isla (al menos él no porque la navegante no se lo permitía. Eran paradas cortas y no podían permitirse que se perdiera). Bufó ante ese pensamiento. Por culpa de eso no había podido ir a descargar tensiones y tampoco podía decir que necesitaba bajar por esa razón porque se convertiría en un pervertido como Sanji.

Y luego, estaba el hecho de que la morena, por sorprendente que pareciera, se le estaba insinuando de una forma muy explícita. Su parte más salvaje le decía que debía dejarse llevar y hacer caso a sus instintos y tomar a la mujer cuantas veces quisiera. Apretó los dientes. Robin estaba jugando con fuego, si no conseguía controlarse las cosas acabarían mal.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces y dejó la mente en blanco. Meditar, entrenar, eso era lo que podía hacer para contenerse y poder aguantar hasta que llegara el momento de pisar tierra de nuevo. Tras una hora meditando continuó con su entrenamiento con energías renovadas y mucho más relajado.

Los días siguientes todos notaron que el entrenamiento de Zoro se había intensificado. Apenas bajaba unos minutos para comer algo y enseguida retomaba el entrenamiento. Incluso llegó a atrancar la puerta de la sala de vigía para que no lo molestaran y por supuesto, se encargó de hacer los turnos de vigilancia de esos días. Nadie entendía nada, pero si eso significaba no tener que hacer el turno, ¿quiénes eran ellos para cambiarlo?

Esa noche, el peliverde ni siquiera se planteó bajar a cenar. Esto provocó el enfado del cocinero que empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo desagradecido e idiota que era el "marimo".

-No te preocupes, cocinero-san, yo le llevaré el plato –dijo con una cálida sonrisa la morena. Sanji cambió su actitud al instante y la miró con adoración.

-Robin-chwan~ No hace falta que te preocupes por ese descerebrado, si no quiere comer que se joda –comentó mirando con odio hacia donde debía estar Zoro.

Ignorando toda la palabrería del rubio, la mujer cogió el plato que correspondía al espadachín y se fue dejando a Sanji confundido y molesto porque una de sus damas tenía que hacer de camarera del baka marimo.

La morena subió sin ningún problema hasta la torre de vigía, agradeció internamente que la puerta no estuviera bloqueada como en otras ocasiones. Cuando su cabeza asomó por la trampilla, el peliverde la miró inexpresivamente, sin soltar la pesa.

-No tengo hambre –dijo como despedida. No quería compañía, no cuando quedaba tampoco para una nueva isla. No podía permitir venirse abajo ahora.

Robin ignoró el comentario del espadachín, dejó el plato en el suelo, cerca de la puerta y entró cerrando tras de sí. Con aquello consiguió ganarse una mirada enfadada de Roronoa, pero por supuesto, eso no la amedrentó. Se acercó a él lentamente, con un andar que el peliverde nunca había visto en ella. Era demasiado sensual, no podía apartar la mirada de su figura.

-En realidad, la comida solo era una escusa para llegar aquí –contestó con sinceridad y tranquilidad la morena.- Tenemos que hablar.

Zoro gruñó como respuesta. Intentó ignorarla y continuar con su entrenamiento. Pero su mirada no podía apartarse de aquellos dos profundos pozos azules. Había quedado hechizado con su mirada. Se maldijo por ello.

-Llevas varios días comportándote de forma extraña, más concretamente desde nuestro encuentro hace unos días –continuó la morena sin cambiar su expresión. El espadachín palideció levemente y agarró con fuerza la pesa, sabía que lo había descubierto. Y es que Robin era muchas cosas, serena, paciente, preciosa, sexy incluso un poco morbosa, pero de tonta no tenía ni un pelo.- No te contengas. Hazme tuya.

Zoro dio un paso atrás ante aquella petición tan directa. Debía habérselo esperado, pero estaba demasiado concentrado estudiando el cuerpo de su nakama como para hilar dos pensamientos seguidos con algún sentido.

Antes de que el espadachín pudiera replicar con algo coherente Robin se lanzó contra sus labios, llevándolo a un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión que Zoro no dudo en seguir. La cogió por la cintura llevándola hasta la pared. En algún punto del camino ambos decidieron que la ropa sobraba y se deshicieron de ella quedando en ropa interior. Se contemplaron con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos. Zoro acarició el fino encaje del borde del sujetador de su nakama, sonrió con malicia y en un segundo hizo desaparecer la prenda, dejando a la vista el bien formado pecho de la morena. Agarró uno de ellos con rudeza y lo lamió, acercándose cada vez más al pezón. Robin gimió ante el contacto. La lengua del peliverde siguió divirtiéndose lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras que el otro pecho era atendido por su mano.

La morena lo acercó más notando el gran miembro de Zoro contra su cuerpo, excitándola aun más. Abrió un poco más las piernas, para que el espadachín entendiera que en aquella zona también necesitaba atención. Zoro rompió la fina tela que separaba a Robin de la desnudez. Acarició todo su sexo, haciéndola estremecer. Su dedo pulgar empezó a torturar el _botón mágico _de la mujer. Robin no podía más necesitaba tenerlo dentro ya. Pero eso no ocurrió aun, Zoro introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la morena, haciéndola gemir.

Los dedos se movían dentro y fuera, rítmicamente, entrando en ella con una fuerza que la volvía loca, mientras que el espadachín seguía atormentándola aumentando la fricción que hacía en su clítoris. Robin se sentía en el cielo, extasiada de placer. Cuando llegó al clímax, la ola de placer la golpeó con fuerza, gimió alto, casi gritando, estremeciéndose en los brazos del espadachín. Zoro sonrió satisfecho al ver el rostro de Robin, con la visión nublada por el placer, gritando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Retiró la mano de su entrepierna y le dio la vuelta a la mujer. Se quitó los bóxers con rapidez, casi destrozándolos en el proceso. La morena miró sobre su hombro, expectante y deseosa de sentirlo dentro. Zoro se introdujo en ella de una sola y certera estocada que la hizo gemir. En el rostro de Robin se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar el gruñido de placer del espadachín contra su hombro. Sin darle tiempo a más, el peliverde comenzó a moverse a un ritmo rápido y profundo. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, los de ella altos y claros, los de él leves gruñidos salvajes.

El orgasmo sacudió a Robin con más violencia que él anterior, tembló de nuevo casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Zoro lejos de acabar aún siguió moviéndose, aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas y consiguiendo que la arqueóloga aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos. Tal vez desde la cubierta los estaban escuchando, pero bien poco les importaba, ambos estaban demasiado perdidos en el placer. En aquellos momentos lo único que podían hacer era ansiar por más placer.

- E…espera… –pidió la morena entre gemidos. Solo recibió un "mhn?" por parte de Zoro, que no aminoró el ritmo.- Quiero… p…poder besarte.

Zoro sonrió con superioridad y sin salir de ella le dio la vuelta, dejando una de las piernas de la morena apoyada en su cintura para poder moverse mejor. Robin no tardó un segundo en volver a devorar los labios del espadachín, que siguió el beso gustoso, saboreando también los labios de la morena.

El peliverde notó su final cerca, aminoró el ritmo y volvió a atender el _botoncito_ de la morena mientras que la besaba. Sus lenguas se enredaban desesperadas, en una lucha por la dominación. Zoro sintió como el interior de Robin se apretaba, arrastrándolo a él también al clímax. A la arqueóloga no le quedaban fuerzas, le temblaban las piernas aun por la reciente ola de placer, se apoyó contra Zoro, intentando normalizar su respiración. El espadachín la sujeto y se tumbó con ella en el suelo, jadeando. Ambos escuchaban sus corazones desbocados.

Una vez calmada Robin empezó a besar el torso del peliverde, llamando su atención. Siguió con su camino de besos, deleitándose con cada musculo de Zoro, hasta llegar al semi despierto miembro de este. Le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa y se dedicó a conseguir despertarlo por completo, con las manos y después con la boca. Zoro la miraba divertido, preguntándose hasta donde llegaría la arqueóloga por complacerlo. Al verla subir y bajar por su miembro, con la vista siempre fija en él y lamiendo justo en los lugares indicados, se resistió las ganas de agarrarla por el cabello y embestir contra su boca.

Antes de que se corriera, Robin se apartó de él. Zoro soltó un gruñido de frustración, pero para su sorpresa la morena se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndose su miembro lentamente. Desde aquella posición el peliverde pudo apreciar la expresión de satisfacción y placer que Robin había puesto al llevar acabo aquella acción. El espadachín se incorporó un poco, sujetando a la mujer por las caderas para marcarle el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Zoro sonrió al escuchar que Robin cada vez gritaba más fuerte, agarrándose a él y arañándole la espalda. No le importó, solo era una pequeña marca en su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

Robin no tardó el volver a ser presa de otro orgasmo, disfrutó del placer que la inundaba, pero no tuvo tiempo a descansar ni un segundo, a pesar de que ella ya no se movía Zoro la levantaba sin esfuerzo aparente para después clavarla de nuevo en él. Poco a poco Robin fue respondiendo y ayudo a los movimientos del espadachín.

Zoro mordisqueó los labios de Robin, luego los beso salvajemente, ella apenas podía seguirle el ritmo y ahogaba sus gemidos contra sus labios. Abandonó su boca y siguió por su cuello, mordiendo y después lamiéndo, dejando marcas difíciles de ocultar, pero así se aseguraba de que todos supieran que aquella mujer era suya.

No tardaron en alcanzar el clímax de nuevo, los dos juntos. Zoro gruñó de placer y se volvió a tumbar, satisfecho. Robin se incorporó un poco y se tumbo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió, había sido mucho mejor a como lo imaginaba.

-Ojala pudiéramos repetir otro día –dijo la morena. La idea de repetir se le hacía muy atractiva, pero estaba segura de que Zoro no se lo iba a permitir. Él la miró y sonrió de lado, provocándole un escalofrío.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que ya hemos terminado por hoy, mujer? –preguntó lamiéndole los labios, provocándola al dejarla sin ese beso que esperaba. Continuó su camino y lamió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Robin, para después susurrar sensualmente en su oído.- Y, puedes estar tranquila, repetiremos esto todos los días.

-Es una promesa –le exigió la morena con una sonrisa. Zoro la beso, más pausadamente, saboreando sus labios lentamente, para sellar el trato.

Y vaya si cumplieron su promesa…

* * *

**Bueno y eso es todo, gracias a todos los que habéis leído. Espero que os haya gustado :3 Me gustaría que me dejarais un comentario con vuestra opinión, porque he escrito esto para mejorar. Así que ya sabéis decidme lo que está bien, lo que está mal, lo que no debería poner, lo que debería conservar, o si simplemente no sirvo para esto xD (Críticas constructivas, onegai)**

**Besos ;3**


End file.
